


Vid: Intergalactic Human (Underworld series) / Club Vivid 2012

by Milly



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Beastie Boys, Club Vivid, Fanvids, Gen, Multi, Music, Other, Underworld, Underworld: Awakening, Underworld: Evolution, Underworld: Rise of the Lycans, Vividcon, Vividcon 2012, daft punk - Freeform, intergalactic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly/pseuds/Milly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am a Death Dealer (Selene PoV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Intergalactic Human (Underworld series) / Club Vivid 2012

**Description:**  I am a Death Dealer  
 _ **Premiered during Club Vivid '12**_  
 **Source:**  Underworld movie series (all four)  
 **Song** : "Intergalactic Human", DJ Earworm (Beastie Boys vs Daft Punk)  
 **Length:**  3:00  
 **Size:**  45.1 MB  
 **Format:**  Avi (xvid)  
[ **DOWNLOAD**](http://inner-demons.org/eye/movies/milly_intergalactichuman.zip) (zipped)  
Special thanks to  settiai for her help with the source and to bradcpu for the banner!

**Author's Note:**

> Vidding the Beastie Boys for the second year in a row, yay! It was actually an accident this time, since I decided to vid  _Underworld_ for Club Vivid after  and I rewatched the original trilogy before the fourth movie came out. I set out to find a song and almost found it right away. I love this remix to pieces, even though it's so incredibly fast. After MCA died (a few days after I finished the vid), I listened to the original version and now it's soooo slow.
> 
> The vid being a Selene PoV, I was intrigued as to how I would incorporate the third movie since it's set in the past and doesn't include Selene at all. I thought using it as the intro made a good compromise, especially since I knew I didn't want to show Selene until the first verse.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Lyrics**
> 
>  
> 
> Intergalactic Human  
> Another Dimension, Another Dimension
> 
> Well Now don't you tell me to smile  
> You stick around I'll make it worth your while  
> Got numbers beyond what you can dial  
> Maybe it's because I'm so versatile  
> Style profile I said  
> It always brings me back when I hear Ooh Child  
> From the Hudson River out to the Nile  
> I run the marathon til the very last mile  
> If you battle me I will revile  
> People always say my style is wild  
> You've got gall you've got guile  
> To step to me I'm a rapophile  
> If you want to battle your in denial  
> Coming from Uranus to check my style  
> Go ahead put my rhymes on trial  
> Cast you off into exile
> 
> Intergalactic planetary  
> Planetary intergalactic
> 
> Jazz and Awol that's our team  
> Step inside the party disrupt the whole scene  
> When it comes to beats well I'm a fiend  
> I like my sugar with coffee and cream  
> Well I got to keep it going keep it going full steam  
> Too sweet to be sour too nice to be mean  
> On the tough guy style I'm not too keen  
> To try to change the world I will plot and scheme  
> Mario C likes to keep it clean  
> Gonna shine like a sun beam  
> Keep on rapping cause that's my dream  
> Got an A from Moe Dee for sticking to themes  
> When it comes to envy y'all is green  
> Jealous of the rhyme and the rhyme routine  
> Another dimension new galaxy  
> (Human)  
> Intergalactic planetary
> 
> Intergalactic planetary  
> Planetary intergalactic
> 
> Intergalactic Human
> 
> From the family tree of old school hip hop  
> Kick off your shoes and relax your socks  
> The rhymes will spread just like a pox  
> Cause the music is live like an electric shock  
> I am known to do the Wop  
> Also known for the Flintstone Flop  
> Tammy D getting biz on the crop  
> Beastie Boys known to let the beat... drop


End file.
